Mikoto's Story
by MikotoFan
Summary: Mikoto should have her story remembered too, just like Zidane's, Garnet's, Vivi's, and Kuja's. Please review!


Mikoto's Story  
By MikotoFan  
  
***  
My name is Mikoto. You may have heard of my brothers, Kuja and Zidane. Now you get to hear my story, my part in Garland's plot to destroy Gaia, how I came to be.  
  
When Garland created Kuja, he feared that Kuja would become to powerful to control, so he put a limit on Kuja's life and built Zidane. He hoped that he would not have to worry about Zidane turning on him like Kuja was. For a while, his hope was true. Zidane did everything he was told and respected Kuja, even though Kuja was cruel to him.  
All Garland had hoped for was gone when Kuja went to Gaia to prepare for assimilation. Kuja took Zidane with him and dropped him somewhere on Gaia, leaving him without a way home to Terra. Garland, fearing that Zidane had been killed, created me and taught me powerful spells. Hopefully powerful enough to protect him from Kuja. I trained everyday, like Kuja. We were seemingly similar; except that Garland treated Zidane and I with kindness, whereas he treated Kuja with cruelty. I trained and taught the other Genomes new lessons. I was special, like my brothers. Everyday I grew in strength, Kuja made more black mages to help find and control the eidolon Alexander. Zidane was traveling Gaia, as we found out later, trying to find and stop Kuja from destroying Gaia. He knew nothing of his home, which Kuja tore him from. Garland even dared to send me to Gaia once or twice on reconnaissance missions to find out how powerful Kuja was growing. Kuja had tried to blend in as well as possible, hiding his Genome tail. It was still easy to find him; but if he had seen me, it would have been the end of Garland. Kuja was gaining power in the worst of ways, starting wars all over Gaia and absorbing the souls that left their bodies in sacrifice. Until then, I had thought that only Garland could do that. The will of Garland is absolute, but it seemed that Kuja had found a loophole around that. After I had come back to Terra from Gaia, I semi understood why Kuja hated it on Terra. The blue light made it very hard to concentrate on my practicing. I was allowed to roam throughout the rest of Terra, since there was not as much blue light outside of Bran Bal. Every once in a while an Abadon would get to large for his exoskeleton and I would defeat it. Abadons are like large, green flying bugs. The only monsters I could not defeat yet were Hectoeyes. I had to wait for Garland to come to me, since Hectoeyes ran rampant all throughout his castle called Pandemonium. Eventually, I had practiced enough to be able to defeat a Hectoeyes and a Shell Dragon at the same time. Garland asked me to practice a bit longer, because my strength might soon be required. I did not want to practice; so I decided to suffer the blue light until either Kuja came back to Terra, or my father, Garland, decided I could live with him in Pandemonium. Zidane and Kuja ended up coming home first. Zidane and his friends followed me back to Bran Bal when they got there. When I told Zidane about his heritage and family he flipped out. He decided to confront Garland about it and went into Pandemonium. He threatened Garland and had his soul taken away, but the memory of his friends brought it back to him. He fought Garland and Kuja, who killed Garland. And Kuja went into trance and destroyed Terra. Zidane and his friends took control of Garland's ship, the Invincible, and basically herded all the Genomes and myself onto it and went back to Gaia. It was the black mage, Vivi's, idea to let us live with the free black mages, who promised to do no more harm. Kuja is dead, along with Garland, Malris, Kraken, Tiamat, and Lich. Malris, Kraken, Tiamat, and Lich are the four chaos guardians of Terra. And now I am here, in the Black Mage village, writing this story down, to go with everyone else's part of the story in a book. The book, along with my story that will probably never be remembered, will be kept in the secret library of Daguerro for all time. 


End file.
